Doki Doki Candy Store
by YuriAlity
Summary: Welcome To Doki Doki Candy Store! You or [ ] are a student at this school and will meet various friends from your old Literature Club! Get ready for some Slush, Sadness, and most importantly Love! I hope you enjoy this is my first story and its probably bad so thanks for reading anyways hah!
1. Chapter 1 : Say Hi To God

**Authors Note: Hey guys ehm I don't own DDLC or Heathers and this is probably gonna be bad but heh oh well I'll see** **where it goes...alright the story is starting now people!**

 **Chapter 1:**

 _Its the first day of your senior year in high school._ (Hopefully I can survive this last year once im done I can finally be free just thinking about those ivy covered walls and smoky French cafes make me excited)

Natsuki: HEY!

[ ] : Oh Natsuki its been a while heh

Natsuki: Its only been like two months [ ]...

[ ] : I guess well wanna hang out tonight?

Natsuki: Sure i rented the Parfait Girls anime!

[ ] : Haven't you memorized all the words already? Thats pretty cute.

Natsuki: I'm not cute!!!

[ ] : Im messing with you, hey that reminds me what ever happened to Sayori?

Natsuki : Oh her...the Dokis got to her...

[ ] : Wait wha-

 _You're pushed my Kurt, a jock in school who you've known for a while oh also he's an asshole_

Kurt: Hah!

[ ] : Why do you gotta be such a dick!

Kurt: What did you say...

[ ] : Heh nothing nothing!

Kurt : That's what i thought...(walks away)

Natsuki: Well im going to go find my class see you later (Natsuki leaves)

[ ] : Geez i hate Kurt come to think of it where's Ra-

 _Ram pushes you, Ram is also an asshole and he's also the smartest on the football team, which is like being the tallest gremlin_

[ ] : What the hell Ram!?

Ram: Are you talking to me?

[ ] : You know what yes I am I'm tired of your shit you're just a lowlife asshole and a future gas station attendant!

Ram: ...(points at your face) you have a zit right there.

 _Everyone around you bursts out laughing_

[ ] : Ugh

(Ram leaves)

[ ] : Geez I wish I was popular, people would finally leave me alone...I think does that even make sense?

Student: They're here!!!

Students: THE DOKIS!!!

 _From the entrance 3 girls enter_

 _Doki_

 _Doki_

 _and_

 _Doki_

[ ] : Ah geez Doki S or as I knew her, Sayori, how'd they convince her to become a doki? Then theres Doki D she's a complete asshole and has no personality whatsoever but she has big breasts! Then theres Doki C, or Doki Chandler...the almighty...she's a _Mythic_ _Bitch_... I'd kill to be as popular as them... they're never bothered and untouchable... I need to talk to Sayori.

 _Bell rings and everyone starts going to class, you enter the bathroom with the dokis and Doki D is vomiting or well making herself vomit_

Chandler: Doki bulimia is so last year!

Sayori: Yeah Doki you should see a doctor or something!

D: Really Doki? I think i should...

 _Mrs.Erebos Walks in_

Erebos: Oh of course Doki and doki...and Doki. You know the bell already rang right? You probably couldn't hear over the vomiting, anyways I'll see you at detention since you clearly don't have a hallpass.

 _As they're speaking you quickly write up a fake hallpass_

[ : Actually we do mam! (hands paper to Erebos)

Erebos: Hmmm fine but hurry up! (leaves)

Chandler: Lemme see that!...This is written really well who are you!?

[ ] : Uh (Your name)! I ha-have a request!

Chandler: What is it!?

[ ] : Eh! Uhm can i sit at your table j-just once, no talking required if people think you can handle me they'll leave me alone!

Sayori:...

 _Doki C and D laugh_

D: You really think we'd let y-

Chandler: Shut up doki! Hmmm...you are quite good looking...just maybe...

Sayori: YEAH! Ehm I mean we should let [ ] sit with us!

Chandler: Hmmm come with me!

[ ] : O-Ok!

 _Is it finally happening am I finally going to be popular AND SIT WITH THE MOST POPULAR GIRLS IN SCHOOL!!!_

 ** _Lunchtime begins_**

 _The Girls bought you a new outfit and you are looking HOT! You walk in with them to the usual table they sit at and everyone is looking at you shocked_

 _From afar you see a familiar girl looking very lonely with pretty violet hair, she's wearing alot of black and seems to have scars on her arms, she's smiling at you and staring at you with her beautiful purple eyes_

[ ] :(Is that who I think it is!?) HEY YU-

Chandler: Shut up! Act normal please!

Sayori: so [ ] you're coming to the party right?

Chandler: You will.

[ ] : Eh!?

D: Hah nice one!

Chandler: Shut up Doki I'm serious! You're with us now [ ]!

 _Oh my god. Im going to one of the BIG parties WITH THE DOKIS...no i am a Doki! Everything is perfect!!! Nothing could ruin thi-_

? : Hey [ ]...

[ ] and Dokis: Ehhh!?!?!?

 _Its been so long i can't believe its really her!_

Chandler: Yuri or as everyone knows you as, Psycho Girl (giggles) what do you want creep?

Yuri: I wasn't talking to you rich girl im talking to [ ]...oh hey **Sayori**...

 _I think I'm blushing oh geez shes really pretty..._

[ ] : H-Hi Yuri hehe how are you doi-

Chandler: (Glares at you)

[ ] : Oh geez sorry Yuri I'm busy...

Yuri: ( Glares at Chandler angrily) You sweet little whor-

Kurt: Hey Yuri baby! What do you want with the Dokis girl?

Yuri:...

Ram: Hah why don't we go behind the school and we'll give you something to suck on?

Yuri:...Are you serious...

 _She puts her hand into her pocket and begins to pull out something_

 _Yuri don't please don't pull out what I think that is..._

Ram: Whats that baby? A toy?

 _Enraged Yuri pulls out a gun and shoots at Kurt and Ram!_

 _Everyone in the lunchroom begins screaming._


	2. Chapter 2 : Freeze Your Brain

_Walking out of school with the_ _Dokis_

Chandler : I can't believe she did that she should be arrested!

Sayori: I mean she only used blanks no one got hurt...

[ ] : Hah yeah the only bad thing that happened is two pants getting covered in piss! Well thats not really bad...

D: Shut up [ ] she wasn't even punished!

[ ] : Anyways we should do something before the party

Chandler: Yeah i want you to do something for me, I need you to write a letter to asking if you could come to my party and do it in Rams hand writing make it all lovey dovey.

[ : Eh? Alright...Em whos it for?

Chandler: Oh for Natsuki

 _Wait what...I cant do this to my friend..._

[ : Im sorry I can't do this...

Chandler: Come on if given the opportunity she'd do the same to you.

Sayori: Well actu-

Chandler: Shut up Doki

Sayori: Sorry...

[ : Well...fine

Chandler: Good, Oh Raaam!!!

 _Ram and Kurt come running and wearing different clothes now hah_

Ram: Yeah baby?

Chandler: Can you give this letter to Natsuki please?

Ram: Sure! (Takes letter) But first ima read it!

Kurt: Sweet!

Chandler: Eh!? No um its about makeup and stuff...

Ram: Ugh thats disgusting fine! ( Runs to Natsuki and gives her the letter then runs away with Kurt)

Natsuki: (Reads letter then begins blushing and runs towards me)

[ ] : H-Hey Natsuki whats up pal?

Natsuki: Ram just gave me the nicest letter he invited me to his party! I think he likes me...

[ ] : Oh heh thats sweet um well good luck!!

Natsuki: Im so happy!!! (runs off)

[ ] : Im sorry Doki I can't do this I have to tell her...

Chandler: No you're not i wont let you!

[ ] : Listen she is my friend I cant just do something like that to her!!!

Chandler: Are we gonna have a problem!? After everything ive done for you!?

[ ] : Yes I can't let that happen and if you don't accept it then I'm out!

Chandler: Listen up bitch...you know...she has a problem...

 _Does she know?!?!_

Chandler: I don't want to **_beat_** it out of you now...

Sayori: What are you talking about?

D: Yeah what secret?!

Chandler: Oh well her dad or well "Papa" sometimes be-

[ ] : OK FINE!!! You win...

Chandler: Thats what I thought...now lets get in the car we've gotta get ready for tonight.

 _We get in the car and Doki D was driving Chandler was next to her and Sayori and I were in the back_

[ ] : Hey Say-

Chandler: Shut up I didn't say you could talk.

[ ] : Eh!? S-Sorry...

Chandler: Actually...why don't you share with everyone what you were going to say?

 _Crap what do I say!?!?_

[ : Eh!? Uhm well I was just thinking about how nice this car was heh!

D: Yeah I know I picked it myself

[ ] : Yeah you have great taste!

 _Geez D is really proud of herself now and Chandler didn't even care wooh that was weird..._

Chandler: Alright [ ] get out we'll be picking you up at around...eight alright?

[ ] : S-Sure thanks (Leaves car)

Sayori: Byeeee!!!! (Waving her hand as the car drives away)

 _Geez what am I gonna do...I think I should go see how Monika is doing I wonder where she is..._

[ ] : Ehhh!?!?!?

 _From across the street I see a girl just staring at me not moving or anything...is that Monika?_

[ ] : Hey Mo-

JPE8IW8IR [$[@9$[SUDISP0S45S6DA0DPD]'0PSPFOFOC0#UD8D8DIFU[@

 _Well I should go to the store and pick up some snacks for the party...there should be a 7eleven near by..._

[ ] : There it is!!! (walks in) hmmm what should I get, oh I do recall Sayori saying she wanted some candy I should suprise her with so-

?: You sure do like to talk out loud don't you?

[ ] : Eh?! Oh h-hey Yuri!

 _Geez whats Yuri doing at a 7eleven? She should be reading or something, she really has changed alot though she used to be shy and timid now shes showing it all her scars all this black but shes still the same girl at the same time...I don't know how to explain it._

Yuri: So [ ] what brings you to this humble 7eleven?

[ ] : Oh I was just buying snacks for the dokis heh! Mainly for Sayori actually.

Yuri: Oh Sayori...what the hell is she doing with those princesses?

[ ] : I'm not sure actually I've been meaning to talk about it with her it's not like her and after that thing she tried a year back yeesh they must of got her while she was still broken...

 _Poor Sayori I luckily found her before she tried anything but I never thought she would try something like that..._

Yuri: Eh i guess...

[ ] : Anyways Yuri what about you? You've changed quite a bit heh I'm not sure if for the better or worse but you still look great!

 _Crap what did I just say_

Yuri: ( Blushes) Eh? Oh well thanks erm well...oh my uh I just decided to be a bit more open with my feelings I don't really care if anyone doesnt like it its me and im me no one can stop me...

[ ] : Eh!? Well yeah thats true I guess...hey Actually Yuri you want to come to the party with me tonight?

Yuri: Eh!? What do you mean!?! Like a d-da-

[ ] : Oh geez sorry if that was to sudden I know its been a while!

Yuri: Oh no its fine I mean I just don't think they'd want me there...

 _Crap what was I thinking obviously they wouldn't let her in..._

[ ] : Oh im really sorry...

Yuri: Its alright heh I'm kinda used to it already...Hey want a slush?

[ ] : Eh? Oh sure thanks!

Yuri: What flavor?

[ ] : Hmmm what about (flavor)

Yuri: Sweet, I'll get coke flavor heh I like all flavors honestly. ( Hands Slushy)

[ ] : Thanks (sucks on straw) oh wow this is great!

Yuri: Yeah I love these its my favorite actually heh...who needs cocaine when you could just freeze your brain?

[ ] : Heh true uh what...do you mean by that?

Yuri: Fight pain with more pain...easier then cutting...

 _Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap_

[ ] : Heh yeah same!

 _What the hell..._

Yuri: Eh?! Oh sorry heh that got kind of dark huh? Well I mean these things are just so good! I live for that sweet frozen rush!

[ ] : Does your mommy know you eat all that?

Yuri: (Sigh) Not anymore...

 ** _CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP_**

Yuri: When mom was alive we lived halfway normal now its just me and my dad...we're less formal...either ways its better to let nothing remain and get lost in the pain...shatter your skull fight pain with more pain forget who you are...when the voice in your head says your better off dead dont even open a ve-

[ ] : Oh sorry I didn't mean to bring that out Yuri! Im really sorry!

Yuri: Its alright [ ] besides I still lo...appreciate you talking with me...

 _Oh geez im blushing again why does she have to be so **PRETTY!!!**_

 _A car just pulled up...oh no its the Dokis..._

Chandler: (comes inside) well well, What are you doing with that creep [ ]?

[ ] : Sorry we just happened to run into each other heh!

Yuri: (grumbles to herself) I think im right...

Chandler: About what?

 _What the hell!? Why do I hear a piano playing...probably someone playing to loudly..._

Yuri: Hmmmm...- Im leaving now.

Chandler: ...

Sayori: Hi Yur-

Yuri: Shut it!

D: (begins smiling while staring at Yuri who is leaving)

Chandler: Anyways whats that? Gimme that!

 _NOT MY SLUSHY!!!_

Chandler: (Takes a sip) Thats a horrible flavor whats wrong with you! (throws it on the floor)

 ** _NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!_**

Chandler: Come on lets go its almost time

[ ] : Its 7 though!!!!

Chandler: ...we're going now.

Sayori: Yeah lets go!

D: Woooh!!!

[ ] : A-Alright...

 _You leave with the Dokis and drive off to the party_

[ ] : Wow the party is already booming!

Chandler: Alright well have fun.

 _Oh geez its finally happening, why do I feel like something bad is going to happen though..._


	3. Chapter 3 : Big Fun?

_We all split up inside_

 _Geez I think i should grab a_ _drink..._

 _theres some!_

[ ] : (grabs a cup and takes a sip) oh wow this is weird...i should go check on Sayori!

 _Oh no what the hell is Kurt doing to her!_

Kurt : Come on baby just gimme a quickie

Sayori: No!

[ ] : Hey! Knock it off Kurt!

Kurt: You better not be talking to me

[ ] : You're the only Kurt here buddy.

Kurt: You little assh-

Chandler: Hey Kurt theres some freshman climbing over the fence.

Kurt: I hate freshman!!! Im cooomiiing!!!!(runs off)

Sayori: Thanks Doki...

 _Did Chandler just do something nice? What is going on!?_

Chandler: Just stick next to one of us alright.

Sayori: Sure!

[ ] : Awww!!!

Chandler: (blushes)...shut up [ ].

 _wait no why am I blushing I hate her_

D: Hey get off of me!

Ram: Come on baby!

[ ] : Hey Ram you should go beat up the freshman with Kurt!

Ram: Freshman!? Where!?! (runs off)

D: I didn't need your help [ ]! (gives you the finger)

[ ] : Aww thanks Doki but I dont really need to vomit right now!

D: (blushes) ...

Chandler: Well look at who it is...

 _Oh no Natsuki!_

Natsuki: ( Walks in) Hey [ ] I actually came! Isn't this exciting! Im gonna look for Ram!!! ( Runs off)

[ ] : Wa-

Chandler: Shut it lets see what happens.

 _We go looking for Natsuki and find her with Ram_

Natsuki: H-Hi Ram! I appreciate your letter and I brought a drink!!!

Ram: What are you talking about? Gimme that ( takes a sip then spits it out) What is this!?

Natsuki: Its sparkling cider...

Ram: Are you trying to poison me?

Natsuki: Eh?!? N-No

Ram: You know if you acted normal people would like you more, come on let loose lets have some fun! (grabs Natsukis hand and runs off to dance with her)

Chandler: What how?

Sayori: (smiling) aww thats so cute!!!

D: That asshole (blushing)

[ ] : Wow I didn't expect that...

Kurt: Hey everyone who wants to break the pinata!!!

Everyone: Wooooh!!!!

Kurt: Who's going first?!

Chandler: How about...Natsuki!?

Natsuki: Eh?!?!

Ram: ...yeah go do it heh it'll be fun babe!

Chandler: ( Grabs belt) Here rap it around your face (giggles)

Natsuki: Wh-What?! H-How no why are you doing this!

Chandler: Come on just **_beat_** the shit out of that thing!

Natsuki: why!!! (begins crying and runs away)

[ ] : You know what thats fucking it!!! Stop it Chandler!

Chandler: What did you just call me?

[ ] : You fucking heard me you skank

Chandler: Don't you fucking dare...

 _I think im gonna be sick_

[ ] : (vomits on Chandler)

Chandler: WHAT THE FUCK [ ]!!!!

D : What an ass

Sayori: ...

Chandler: You are dead go ahead leave but you're not going anywhere in your life forget about harvard or any of those schools go ahead move away I'll make sure you're ruined!

[ ] : Oh lick it up baby! (Kisses Chandler)

Chandler: (blushes) FUCK OFF!!!

 _im fucking leaving this shithole_

[ ] : ( leaves) ah geez im so screwed...my life is over in a few hours how should I spend then heh...I could change my name and move to Seattle or something...wait...Ive got a better idea...Im gonna spend the night...getting freaky!!!

 _walks to Yuris house and basically breaks in_

Yuri: (wakes up) Wha!? What are you doing here [ ]!?!?

 _I didn't really think this through did I_

[ ] : I'm in a bit of a pickle and my life is pretty much over so I thought why not have some fun for my last few hours?

Yuri: (Blushes) What d-do you mean [ ]?

[ ] : ( walks towards Yuri) Lets have some fun Yuri...

Yuri : Um sounds great...(kisses you)

 _Oh my god is this really happening_

Yuri: I love you [ ]...

[ ] : (Blushes) I-I love you too...

 ** _About half an hour later..._**

 _(Sigh) that was amazing_

Yuri: Well that was the best night I've had in a while.

[ ] : Yeah you were my first!

Yuri: Hah you're not the only one...

[ ] : Well we should probably get cleaned up im going to need to say sorry to Chandler or something...

Yuri: Sure I'll come along!

 _We got dressed up and began heading to Chandlers place_

[ ] : Alright well this is the place...

Yuri: Pretty house for a pretty girl of course!

[ ] : Alright well lets get in.

Yuri: So you just barge in places all the time or something?

[ ] : No silly I have a key

Yuri : Ah nice

 _We walk in and go into her kitchen_

[ ] : So anyways Yuri what happened to your collection?

Yuri: Eh!? Oh you mean my knife collection?

[ ] : Yeah.

Yuri: ( Pulls out A pocket knife with a blue tint on the blade and black on the handle)

[ ] : So you just carry that everywhere?

Yuri : Always have it makes me feel...

[ ] : Safer?

Yuri: Dangerous.

[ ] : Eh? Oh so people won't mess with you?

Yuri: Sure you could say that! Its hard to resist not feeling the blade...thats why I usually stick to Slushys (she begins making a genuinely happy smile)

 _Aw she's so cute!!!_

[ ] : I see, well If it stops you from damaging yourself then keep going.

Yuri: Heh im already damaged...

 _What?_

[ ] : Are you ok?

Yuri: I am now...anyways what are you gonna do for Chandelier?

[ ] : Nice one, I was thinking of making her some coffee and saying sorry.

Yuri: Oh while you're at it why dont you add some of this? ( holds up drain cleaner)

[ ] : Eh!? But that could kill her!

Yuri: ( Grabs some drain cleaner and pours it in a cup then puts a cup cover on it, the ones that help you drink without spilling the drink) see she won't even notice!

[ ] : Sorry I know you're joking but stop

Yuri: Sorry (She puts the cup on the table)

 _I grab another cup and make coffee and use the same cover on the cup_

Yuri: I love you [ ]...(leans in for a kiss)

 _Oh wow i should put the cup on the table real quick!_

[ ] : I love you too...(i grab the cup but it feels a bit different or im feeling light headed from all that's happened today)

 _What am I gonna say..._

[ ] : H-Hey Doki?

Chandler:( Wakes up) What are you doing here assface and whats that creep doing here?

Yuri: Just visiting.

[ ] : I'm sorry I just came to say sorry I realized I was acting stupid!

Chandler: Beg for it! Get on the floor and beg for it!

Yuri: (begins smiling at Chandler)

Chandler: Give me that!

[ ] : S-Sorry here ( hands cup to her)

Chandler: I'm not gonna forgive you that easily you know first you have to pay! (takes a sip)...

[ ] : Im really sorry!

Chandler: ( begins coughing and choking)

[ ] : Chandler!?!? Whats wrong!!!!!?!?!

Chandler: ( still coughing and drain cleaner coming out of her mouth then falls onto the floor)

[ ] : D-Did I just kill Doki Chandler...I just killed my bestfriend...

Yuri: She was your worst enemy!

[ ] : Same difference!!!

Yuri: She deserved it anyways

[ ] : Oh my god I just killed Chandler...(begins laughing the yells) JESUS CHRIST!!! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!! I CAN'T GET ARRESTED!!!

Yuri: Hm I have an idea...you can fake peoples handwriting right? We can make it look like a fake suicide!

[ ] : Wow I can't believe it

Yuri: Quick just think of something good enough to fool the cops.

 _I can't believe this is happening..._

[ ] : (begins writing note) i think this is good...

Yuri: Yeah thats great now lets get out of here!

 _I can't believe that just happened I went to a big party had some fun talked crap to Doki Chandler, kissed and vomited on her, had sex with Yuri and Killed Doki Chandler on the same day!!!_

 ** _You run off with Yuri back to her house and begin talking_**

[ ] : Yuri I just murdered someone...

Yuri: Its fine we won't get caught [ ].

[ ] : Geez you sound like you've done this kind of thing before.

Yuri:...

 ** _Yuris Father enters_**

Yuris Dad: Hey mom how was your day?

Yuri: Oh great son how was school?

Yuris Dad: Oh you know the usual hey mom why don't I introduce you to my friend?

Yuri: Oh of course son this is [ ].

Yuris Dad: Pleasure to meet you [ ].

[ ] : H-Hey! (you try to reach for a handshake but he ignores it)

Yuri: hey son we should keep [ ] for dinner huh?

[ ] : Oh sorry my mom is making..( favorite food) its my favorite!

Yuri: Hey dad the last time I saw mon she was waving her hand out of the window of a library...

Yuris dad:...

[ ] : Well im gonna go now night Yuri, and Yuris dad!

Yuris Dad: Sure...

Yuri: Good night!!

 **You leave and start heading home**

 **but receive a call from doki d**

[ ] : Hello?

D: [ ] COME QUICK I NEED YOUR HELP IM BEHIND THE SCHOOL QUICK PLEASE!!!

[ ] : Im on my way! ( hangs up)

 _geez whats happening now!!!_

 ** _You get to the school and Kurt and Ram look drunk as hell and it looks like they're trying to woo D and Sayori_**

 _Ah geez this is bad_

[ ] : Hey! Kurt Ram! Back off!

D: Oh thank you so much! ( gets in her car with Sayori and locks the doors)

[ ] : Um what's going on?

D: Well you see Kurt and Ram wanted to do it and you see we didn't so we made a deal that if you come they'd leave us alone...

[ ] : Wait what!?

Ram: Mmmmm hot snatch!!!

Kurt: Nice!

 _Are they to drunk to even know who I am?_

[ : (Grabs some booze out of bag) Look booze drink!!!

Kurt and Ram: Thank you sooooo much!!!

[ ] : Can I go now?

Kurt : Huh?

Ram: Look theres a cow!!!

 _Where? They are way to drunk how have they not passed out yet?_

Ram: Don't run for me your making my balls feel blue

Kurt: Yeaaaah

[ ] : **Doki Doki**! Open the door!

D and Sayori: Sorry [ ]!

 _Ugh I can't believe I have to do this..._

[ ] : ( Grabs more booze from bag becuase yes) Here even more booze!!!

Kurt: Wooooh!!!!

[ ] : You're being really annoying...

Ram: Dont be mean like that!!!

 ** _PASS OUT_** 92o39r9o9 $ $[@]¥¥•

 _Kurt and Ram finally passed out yeesh!_

[ ] : Well you guys were alot of help later!

Sayori: Byeeee!!!!!

 _What a night oof_

 ** _You start heading home again and without being bothered_**

 ** _The next day..._**

 _Welp back to school_

 ** _You hear into class and a student calls to you_**

Student: Hey [ ]!!! How was last night?

[ ] : (i begin getting nervous) what do you mean?

 _Do they know I killed her?_

Student: You know your litte three way

Yuri: ( Runs up to us) What three way?!

[ ] : What are you talking about?!

Yuri: Yeah explain!

Student: Hah as if freak!

[ ] : ( begins blushing)

Kurt and Ram: ( Run up and yell) We had a sword fight in your mouth!!!

Yuri: What the fuck my ass!

[ ] : I swear i wouldn't!

Yuri: ( Grabs a book and tries to attack kurt)

 **Ram grabs the book and smacks Yuri with it instead then Kurt puches her in the stomach then run off laughing**

[ ] : Yuri! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?!

Yuri: They made you cry...

 _I haven't even noticed im tearing up..._

Yuri: They will regret it soon...[ ]...our love is god...

[ ] : Our love is god?

 _I close my eyes and the image of a big red eye appears in my mind_

[ ] : Our love is god...

Yuri: They will pay come with me my love...


	4. Chapter 4 : Our Love is God

**_You leave school with Yuri and go back to her place_**

 _I can't wait to get payback on those dicks_

Yuri: [ ] can you call Kurt and Ram then pass it to me alright?

[ ] : Sure...what for?

Yuri: You'll see.

 ** _Calls Ram_**

Ram: Yello?

Yuri: Hey...Ram

Ram: Whaddya want babe?

Yuri:...i was wondering if you'd want to have a swordfight in my mouth?

Ram: A sword...fight?

Yuri: Uhuh.

Ram: (Whispers to Kurt) free pussy!!!

Kurt: Im not sure I mean it's Yuri...

Ram: Yeah thats true...but you know emo girls give the best head becuase they don't care about breathing!!!

 ** _Kurt and Ram burst out laughing_**

Ram: Sorry for punching you earlier babe we'll see you tonight behind school (hangs up)

Yuri: They didn't even let me speak...

[ ] : Those jerks were talking crap about you...

Yuri: Don't worry they'll pay, our love is god!

[ ] : Yeah...what are we going to do anyways?

Yuri: Oh look (pulls out two knives)

[ ] : Woah are you trying to kill them?!?!

Yuri: Oh no these are Ich Luge Knives, they retract slightly when you stab something so it only cuts you a bit and makes it look like you were stabbed, then it releases a chemical that knocks you out!

[ ] : So it looks like you killed them...but they aren't dead?

Yuri: Yeah they are commonly used to fake suicides by the military when trying to escape when cornered

[ ] : Cool...so what are we gonna do?

Yuri: Well we get them together and you'll come from behind and stab Kurt and I could get Ram from the front, I'll try and get them naked too so we can make it look like they were killing themselves becuase of their gay forbidden love.

[ ] : Woah thats pretty intense I don't know...

Yuri: Come on, you can make a suicide note too! When they're found they'll be the laughing stocks of the school!

 _Yuri seems a bit more excited now and not in a good way she's smiling in a way that seems too happy...its kind of creepy but also hot I don't know..._

[ ] : Ok fine I got it.

Yuri: Here take care of it ( passes one of the knives)

[ ] : (grabs it) woah its kinda heavy heh.

Yuri: Well yeah...hey I know this sounds weird but have you seen the emerald yet?

[ ] : Emerald?

Yuri: You know the old president of the literature club...

[ ] : You mean Moni-

Yuri: DON'T! Don't say her name I know I sound crazy but whenever I say her name even if its to myself weird things start happening.

[ ] : Hm come to think of it I feel like I've seen her but it's all fuzzy I'm not quite sure...

Yuri: I knew it I'm not the only one!

[ ] : So what about it? What do you think is going on?

Yuri: I'm not sure but ever since the club disbanded I've had these weird dreams...

[ ] : What happened in these dreams?

Yuri: Theres some where I'm talking to you I'm not sure what I'm saying but then I begin stabbing myself and I fall to the floor and Im just looking at my body rot...it feels like its going on for hours.

[ ] : Jesus im so sorry you've had to go through this!

Yuri: Thats not it...i've had one where everything is black then a door opens and inside its Sayori hanging from the ceiling...dead...

[ ] : Sayori? How can you even picture that!?

Yuri: Its a dream I can't control it...i've also had one where Natsuki didn't have a face and she was trembling and then out of no where her neck just **SNAPS!**

[ ] : Woah...how do you deal with these things?

Yuri: Oh I usually start cu-well I drink slushys.

[ ] : Hey Yuri...so about what happened back when we were at the club...

Yuri: Eh!?

[ ] : You know when I caught you in the hallway.

Yuri: I have no clue what you're talking about!?

[ ] : Remember you went to go make tea and I went out to look for you because you were taking so long and when I found you, you were...well you're sleeves were up and I saw all of your cuts...

Yuri: ...what are you talking about?

[ ] : You yelled when you saw me...and then...wait no...somethings wrong!

Yuri: [ ] what are you talking about?!?!?

[ ] : No no no no this isn't right! What the hells going on I don't remember anything!

Yuri: What!?

[ ] : Yuri this isn't right!!!

Yuri: I don't understand!!!

[ ] : I don't remember anything anymore whats going on!?!?

Yuri:...ma-JUST MONIKA?

[JUST MONIKA] : JUST MONIKA!

JUST MONIKA: JUST MONIKA.

 ** _JUST MONIKA._**

 ** _9292O4OOR9D0Q [#[93 [$[#]@]20OEPAPOFOX9AOROFO /?-(300¥\¥_**

Yuri: Alright we should start heading to the school before they get there.

[ ] : Yeah lets go.

 ** _You begin walking with Yuri towards the school_**

[ ] : So Yuri...after all of this we should go talk with Sayori.

Yuri: Sure, that's if that ass of a Doki lets us speak to her.

[ ] : Crap that reminds me do you think they found the body yet?

Yuri: Most likely, I mean Chandler was pretty much the top dog at school.

[ ] : Yeah...I wonder how everyone is going to take it...

Yuri: Don't care, she's dead thats all that matters.

 _Geez Yuri she was still only 17!_

[ ] : I-I guess.

Yuri: You know...I love you right?

[ ] : Yeah I know, I love you too.

Yuri: I worship you...i'd trade my life for yours...

 _Woah...why am I getting turned on by that?_

[ ] : Yuri, you know I'd trade my life for yours too.

Yuri: We're what killed the dinosaurs! We're the asteroid thats over due!

[ ] : Y-Yeah we are...

Yuri: (Grabs my shoulders) **Our Love is God.**

 _Ah geez now we're both blushing_

 **You both make out for a couple of minutes under a tree**

[ ] : Oh we should start...heading over there again...

Yuri: Y-Yeah...yeah...

 _Aw man i wish that could last forever..._

[ ] : Well im all up for staying at your place tonight!

Yuri: Sounds great!

[ ] : So anyways you have your knife?

Yuri: Well I have two.

[ ] : Oh heh forgot about that. Alright looks like we're almost there.

 ** _You find a spot and begin planning again_**

Yuri: So just hide behind that tree over there and I'll give you a sign when to stab...how about I try and make a countdown?

[ ] : Sure I'm not sure how that's going to work out but I believe in you!

? : Hey!!! Yuuuriii!!!!????

Yuri: Oh they're here go hide quick!

 ** _You hide behind one of the trees then Kurt and Ram arrive_**

Ram: Heeeyyyy Yurrrrri!

Kurt: So do we just pull it out or?

Yuri: Um well I was thinking...you guys could strip for me...

Ram: Sweeeet.

 ** _They begin stripping until they only have underwear on_**

Yuri: ( Blushing and slightly looking away)

Kurt: So what about you?

Yuri: Ehh!?!? Oh uh...why don't you rip my clothes off...?

Ram: Soundsss Great!!!

Yuri: Alright on a count of three...

Yuri, Kurt, and Ram: One...two...

[ ] : Three!!! ( I run up behind Kurt and hold the knife onto his neck and let him go)

 ** _Yuri stabs Ram and looks at Kurt_**

Kurt: Wha-Whats going on? ( Begins sprinting away) Holy crap!!!

Yuri: How did you miss him?

[ ] : I wanted to see his reaction first hah!

Yuri: Damnit I'll be right back! (She begins sprinting towards Kurts direction) KUUURRRT!!!

[ ] : Oh...(walks up to a sleeping Ram) woah that looks kind of deep...

 ** _You begin moving Ram around and notice he isn't breathing_**

[ ] : R-Ram?! Ram!?!? You're just sleeping right?

 _What am I saying something isn't right!!! I need to get to Yuri!!!_

 ** _You begin following towards the direction Yuri went and find her telling Kurt to get off the fence_**

[ ] : Yuri whats going on!?!?

 _Am i this dense I obviously know whats happening but Im trying to deny it! No im sure theres an obvious reason..._

Kurt: What the hell what do you want?!?

Yuri: We're what killed the dinosaurs...

Kurt: Stop being an ass!!!

Yuri: We're the asteroid thats over due!!!

Kurt: What does that even mean!?!

 **Yuri gets in front of Kurt and holds the knife to his neck at this point he's crying**

Yuri: The dinosaurs will turn to dust they'll die because we say they must! (slashes knife through Kurts neck)

 ** _Kurts body falls down with blood pouring everywhere_**

[ ] : What...what the hell Yuri...

Yuri: ( Turns towards my direction then runs up to me)

[ ] : ( I back up a bit)

Yuri: I worship you...i'd trade my life for yours...we made them disappear... **WE DID IT!**

 _No this is...horrible_

Yuri: Our love is god... **Our love is god.**

[ ] : Our l-love is god?

 _Our love is fucking gone_

Yuri: Help me move the body...my love...

[ ] : I-I can't...

Yuri: Please my love!

 _Hecks sake I have to dont I_

[ ] : Sure...

 ** _You help move the body with Rams and put the knives on their hands then place the suicide note next to Rams body, then you begin heading back to Yuris home_**

Yuri: You've been awfully quiet my love I need to hear your voice...

 _What the hell I cant do this anymore did we just kill them what!?_

[ ] : Eh!? S-Sorry...I just...are they dead...?

 _I obviously knew the answer but I wished I was wrong im wishing shes going to say that it just makes it look like they stop breathing..._

Yuri: Well...yes...it was necessary...

[ ] : They could have changed! They were just seventeen, when the hell is this gonna stop!?!

Yuri: **WHEN EVERY ASSHOLE IS DEAD!!!**

[ ] : W-What...???

Yuri: Im...sorry but I know deep down you wanted them dead...

[ ] : I didn't!

Yuri: Are they bothering you?

[ ] : Well no...

Yuri: So you're happy?

[ ] : No...

Yuri: You're not happy to be with me?

[ ] : I don't know Yuri...why cant we just be eighteen?

Yuri: What do you mean?

[ ] : Read a book together, watch a movie go have dinner together...

Yuri: Read...a book together...

[ ] : Share chocolate with eachother...

Yuri: That...would be nice...

[ ] : Please tell me we're done...

Yuri: If...if it makes you happy...

 ** _At this point you're both crying you get home and get it on with Yuri._**

 ** _The Next Morning..._**

Yuri: Hey [ ]?

[ ] : Huh? Oh morning!

 _Ugh I'd rather not remember everything thats happened worst part is im not even sure if Chandlers body has been found...stop just be happy right now with Yuri everything will be better...everything will be better...everything will be be-_

Yuri: knock knock!

[ ] : Eh!? Oh sorry heh I got lost in thought...

Yuri : What were you thinking about?

[ ] :...us...

Yuri: Oh how sweet!

[ ] : Hey Yuri?

Yuri: Yeah?

[ ] : You promise you'll stop right? For me? Promise me!

Yuri:...of course my love...

[ ] : Say it.

Yuri: I promise I will not fake anymore suicides...

[ ] : Yuri!!!

Yuri: I promise... **I** won't kill anymore...

[ ] : Thank y- (incoming call from Sayori)

Sayori: Hey...did you hear?

[ ] : What?

Yuri: Who is it?

[ ] : Sayori.

Sayori: Eh? Is that Yuri why are you with her so early...Oh...nevermind...um just wanted to tell you uh have a...have a good day...(hangs up)

[ ] : Ah crap...oh no...

Yuri: What's wrong?

[ ] : I feel like this has happened before!!! We need to find Sayori!!! Wheres my clothes!?!

Yuri: Im not sure and whats wrong with Sayori?!

 ** _You frantically run around the house and find your clothes and both quickly dress and run outside towards Sayoris house with Yuri running with you_**

Yuri: What the hell is wrong?!?

[ ] : I think Sayori wants to kill herself!

Yuri: Oh.

[ ] : Come on!!!

 ** _You reach her house and burst in_**

[ ] : Sayori!? Sayori!?!?

Yuri: Hello?!?

 ** _You both run upstairs and reach her door and gently open the door then_** suddenlyyyyyyyyyyy...


End file.
